Un beso
by Marianeila 16
Summary: Por una serie de circunstancias llegaron a conocerse tras una ilusión de fantasía algo absurda, sin importar eso lograron cruzar unas cuantas palabras, con la luna de testigo y en una noche soñada...


Disclaimer:

Naruto no me pertenece... es una obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Sin fines de lucro solo me gusta escribir (quizás demasiado).

.

.

.

Por una serie de circunstancias llegaron a conocerse tras una ilusión de fantasía algo absurda, sin importar eso lograron cruzar unas cuantas palabras, con la luna de testigo y en una noche soñada...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un beso

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.o.O.o.

Tal vez se conocieron una noche, gracias a la casualidad o destino sólo que ese encuentro nunca debió haber ocurrido, ellos nunca debieron haberse visto y menos en aquella noche tan perfecta, tan mágica. En la que las estrellas parecían infinitas, en la que las nubes parecían de colores pastel y había aureolas polares por alguna extraña razón. Todo ese inmenso firmamento tan bellamente decorado sólo para que nuestro ojos se deleiten con tan agradable belleza. Dos jóvenes admiran con asombro tan bello espectáculo, su vista en el cielo de tan hermosa noche y sus pensamientos la alagan en silencio.

Una hermosa joven hermosa de cabellos oscuros como la noche, piel blanca como las estrellas y ojos luna, camina con calma por el bosque pensando en danzar sobre un bello lago que se encuentra en el corazón del peligroso bosque, sin pensar mucho en su seguridad, solo quiero disfrutar de esa noche espectacular en su lugar favorito de la aldea, relajarse un poco y olvidarse de sus problemas. Él un hombre apuesto de cabellos rubios como el sol y mirada cielo, por un accidente de una de sus creaciones termina sin medio de transporte al menos por unas cuantas horas, levanta su vista al cielo y se regodea con la vista que este le da. Él quiere gritarle al mundo que la belleza verdadera era efímera, que es un genio por descubrirlo y que hay en el cielo, en aquella noche está su evidencia.

Después de caminar sin rumbo fijo y con sólo el motivo de admirar aquel raro anochecer Deidara llega a un lago cristalino donde ve a una "ninfa" bailando y jugando con el agua a su antojo, sin miedo se acerca a ella pero se esconde en unos arbustos para seguir mirándola, detallando el ricamente decorado Kimono blanco que lleva puesto con un Obi índigo o morado con azul, sin saber el color... hasta que se da cuenta que el Obi es de color noche al igual que ese largo y lacio cabello con el que el viento juega. Perdiendo un poco su vista en el brillo de las pequeñas joyas que trae puestas en sus elegantes muñecas, pequeñas orejas y delgados dedos esas hermosas perlas que combinaban con sus grandes y brillantes ojos, con más curiosidad por aquella "ninfa" se acerca hasta quedar frente a ella que no se da cuenta por estar concentrada en su danza y el cielo nocturno.

─¡No eres hermosa! ─grita a todo pulmón, como un niño molesto que quiere llamar la atención, Hinata que por un momento bajo la guardia se alarma perdiendo la concentración de chakra en sus pies cayendo en el lago sin mucha elegancia, acumulando algo de chakra en sus manos se sale del agua empapada y camina hasta la orilla, él está algo sorprendido al verla caer en el lago y por un momento duda de sus palabras.

─ Disculpe... ─dice intentando huir con toda la cortesía posible de la bochornosa situación, sin saber que Deidara es un criminal muy peligroso que todo el mundo Ninja estaba buscando vivo o muerto, en el mejor de los casos... muerto.

─¿Porque te disculpas? ─pregunta más que extrañado por aquella sumisa actitud, la mira mejor detallando su cara de niña con ese cuerpo de mujer, sus mejillas blancas por el frío y sus cabellos pegados a éstas, mirándola mejor se da cuenta que le lleva unos años, no muchos y que la pobre Ninfa se ve muy avergonzada.

─Yo... ─dice pensando en como despedirse más a él no le importa, ha caminado por horas y ella quizás es lo más interesante en kilómetros, no la dejaría huir tan fácil, él le va a enseñar el verdadero arte, ese que es efímero, hasta que ella dude de su existencia y le dé la razón a él.

─Así que tú piensas huir ─dice con voz retadora mientras acorta la distancia entre ambos─. Hm ─hace gesto pensativo mientras la ve sonrojarse─... no te dejaré. ─afirma molesto, por su actuar tan insípido, ella debería intentar seducirlo se supone que ella es mala... aunque él también lo es.

─Disculpe,tengo que irme... yo no lo conozco. ─dice intentando estar serena y sonar lo más firme posible, da un paso para atrás, se tropieza con una piedra y cae, Deidara levanta una ceja, ésa es la ninfa más rara que ha visto... bueno también es la única que ha visto pero no es exactamente lo que él esperaba ver.

─Eso no me importa ─afirma aterradoramente serio asiéndola tragar duro─ ¡Tú estas aquí fingiendo ser hermosa cuando has de tener mil años! ─grita eufórico mientras la joven de cabellos noche abre los jos desmesuradamente─ Hm... o algo así. ─dice más calmado pero aún molesto con ella por poner en duda su teoría.

─Disculpe pero no sé de que habla ─susurra, levantándose del suelo para mirarlo con pena ajena─ ... creo que me confundió le dice para regalarle una pequeña sonrisa de comprensión─ aunque eso sería cascasi imposible. ─se dice más a ella misma que a su acompañante, se acerca un poco con la intención de ayudarlo, pensando que se encuentra perdido y amerita de su ayuda.

─Tú eres una ninfa que busca seducir hombres. ─alejándose un poco pero con mejor humor ya que "si lo quiere seducir", es una ninfa ya no hay duda, piensa para sí mismo mientras le sonríe encantador, sonrojándole las mejillas a su acompañante.

─No sé de que habla y con su permiso, me retiro. ─muy avergonzada para empiezar a caminar.

─No irás a ningún lado se supone que no existes. ─con una benita en la frente mientras a ella le resbala una gótica por las tonterías del chico pero en el fondo también le causa algo de gracia.

─ _He... mírame si existo estoy frente a ti_ ─piensa con mucha obviedad─ Eh... yo soy Hinata Hyuga no sé de que habla y si me disculpa me tengo que ir. ─hace un elegante reverencia y se dispone a ir rumbo a la mansión Hyuga a meditar un buen rato sobre la estreña situación en que se inversa

─Hyuga eh... ─piensa en voz alta con un tono de decepción─ creo que malinterprete las cosas... que incomodo. ─dice rascándose la cabeza y con una sonrisa nerviosa por la incomodidad.

─¿Usted ésta solo? ─pregunta con algo de pena ajena por el chico, él asiente con la cabeza y pone cara de desconcierto cómo es posible que confundiera a esa pequeña con una Ninfa es simplemente ridículo eso le pasa por creer en las tonterías que dice el descerebrado de Tobi─ ¿Si no le molesta le puedo hacer compañía? ─queriendo ayudar de alguna manera al joven "confundido" se acerca a Deidara─ Yo soy una Ninja de esta aldea, este... como ya le dije me llamo Hinata Hyuga ─extiende su mano al el joven desconocido─. Es un gusto conocerlo. ─dice queriendo hacer conversación con una amigable sonrisa.

─Tu niña algún día envejecerás y dejaras de ser tan hermosa como ahora. ─dice en forma de cumplido con una sonrisa picarona, lo cual sólo logra incomodarla pero de todas formas sus mejillas adquieren un lindo tono rosa.

─Creo que yo también me tengo que presentar Hm... me llamo Deidara el resto no importa. ─dice muy despreocupado, mientras ella levanta una ceja algo desconfiada por la falta de información dada por el chico... pero al verlo así de perdido piensa que sólo se golpeo la cabeza con algo y esta confundido, así como ella cuando se desmaya─ Es un gusto. ─dice luego de mucho pensar en la situación para luego mirar la hermosa noche.

─Esta noche es perfecta... ─susurra para sí misma pero su acompañante la escucha─ Tienes razón ─le apoya acostándose en la grama que esta a orillas del lago─, ¿no traes algo bajo ese pesado vestido? ─pregunta sin mirarla, al escuchar sus palabras sin mejillas se colorean y empieza a tartamudear que no, él al verla así suspira y intenta cambiar de tema.

─¿Qué opinas del arte? ─pregunta a la chica esperando una respuesta como si es efímera es hermosa o algo así, la mira de lado y se da cuenta de cómo su cabellos están desparramados sobre el pasto, sus mejillas sonrojas, sus ojos fijos en la luna, tan similares a ese bello astro y sus labios entre abiertos de manera sutil... aunque odie admitirlo es linda aunque tampoco le molesta mucho la idea de admitir que una chica es linda pero él tiene otras cosas en que pensar como destruir el mundo y cosas de ese estilo.

─Nunca me he hecho esa pregunta ─susurra quitando su vista del cielo, extrañada por la pregunta, enfoca su atención en el chico dándose cuenta del pequeño parecido que tiene con el chico de sus sueños─... ni nadie tampoco, creo que no sabría cómo responder. ─agrega pensativa mirando con intensidad la luna sobre ellos en busca de una respuesta.

─¡Qué mal! ─Exclama con fastidio─ Hm... ─algo triste en verdad le cae bien la chica y el hecho de que no le puede responder una pregunta tan importante como ésa lo hace sentir mal. Hinata al darse cuenta de su reacción piensa en responder su pregunta con algo de timidez y dice.

─ Me gustan los fuegos artificiales ─dice algo ida pensando en todos los festivales a los que ha ido y como nunca ha podido mirarlos de cerca... hoy en el cumpleaños de su padre tampoco pudo. Por la simple razón de querer estar alejada de él para que no se sienta incomodo con su presencia─ Aunque no los puedo ver bien por asuntos del clan..., las flores me gustan. Me gustan los dulces aunque esos son un arte culinario y Deidara-san ¿qué opina del arte? ─nerviosa por la atenta y firme mirada.

─Para mí el arte es efímera y es hermosa por ello, solo ocurre una vez ─dice mirando el cielo y pensando que a pesar de ser eterna la luna era... hermosa pero también es gracias a las nubes y esas aureolas polares que hoy luce tan hermosa─. El arte sólo debe durar un instante... pero que sea tan glorioso para ser recordado para toda la eternidad… ─dice con serenidad mientras coloca sus manos debajo de su cabeza para estar más cómodo.

─Me gustan los fuegos artificiales al igual que a ti ─dice con más entusiasmo mientras piensa en las palabras de la chica descubriendo algo que ha su parecer es muy interesante─... ¡A ti también te gusta el arte efímero! ─dice con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras ella pone una cara de confusión con mejillas rojo tomate por el cambio de humor del chico.

─Ahora que lo dice... creo que si ─dice sonrojada y sentándose en el pasto con delicadeza sintiendo el vestido un poco más seca─, tenemos algo en común ─deja salir una melodiosa sonrisa por la cualidad del momento─... me gustan los buenos momentos. ─dice con pequeña sonrisa y un gran sonrojo, causando gracias a el chico de cabellos sol.

─¡Las cosas momentáneas lo efímero es muy hermoso! ─ entusiasmado─ Como este momento ─dice con alegría y sin pensar pregunta─ ¿Qué hacia una chica linda, sola, aquí a esta hora? ─pregunta curioso como un niño.

─En mi clan había una cena por el cumpleaños de mi padre... ─dice soltando un sonoro suspiro─ pero como no soy ─hace una pequeña pausa para ver a Deidara que la mira con seriedad como analizándola ─... de su aceptación creí que era mejor irme en el momento más oportuno luego de lograr mi objetivo, vi desde la ventana de mi cuarto esta hermosa noche y decidí venir a mi lago favorito. ─con algo de tristeza por el rechazo de su padre pero disimulándolo lo más posible aunque no sirvió de mucho ya que él se pudo dar cuenta.

─ Todos los padres son así ─suelta con desgano─ _¿Qué demonios digo?_ ─Se pregunta con cara de sorpresa pero en verdad su padre también era así aunque en lo poco que recuerda lo quería─ Si yo tuviera un hijo lo protegería y cuida... pero no pienso en tener hijos.

─Yo también... lo protegería y cuidaría, a mí me gustaría tener muchos hijos Deidara-sama ─dice de forma dulce con un adorable sonrojo mientras desvía la mirada apenada ─... claro todavía no. ─completa para luego levantar la mirada a su acompañante.

─Tú necesitas quien te proteja ─afirma con algo de burla mientras ella lo mira algo sorprendida ─ además no utilices el sama conmigo no creo ser mucho mayor que tú. ─termina para centrar su atención en Hinata que sin darse cuenta también lo mira con mucha atención, en un instante se encuentran en un silencio para nada incómodo, sus miradas están cruzadas de manera armoniosa, al darse cuenta de eso ambos llevan su vista a el firmamento colmado de estrellas y con la luna altiva asomada.

─Hinata ¿quieres ver fuegos artificiales? ─pregunta con entusiasmo mientras ella asiente con una pequeña sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas─ Mira. ─de las bocas de sus manos empieza a salir arcilla la cual moldea con la forma de Hinata haciendo dos muñecas pequeñas.

─ _¿Cómo hace eso? Seria de mala educación preguntar... parece doloroso_ ─ignorando sus pensamientos enfoca su mirada en las manos del artista que exhibe su gran habilidad en el manejo de la arcilla y forma dos hermosas muñecas del tamaño de las manos de la joven que lo acompaña Se parecen a mí... dice algo cohibida mientras él le extiende la mano con una de las muñecas de arcilla

─En realidad se parecen mucho a ti, Hm ─expresa con burla y una sonrisa picarona─... porque ahora eres mi modelo. ─Hinata se sonroja mucho por lo que Deidara sonríe.

─No me veo como una modelo. ─comenta con algo de gracia mientras observa la muñeca con detalle y el de cabellos rubios la observa a ella.

─¡¿Es que no te has visto en un espejo?! ─grita exaltado─ ¡Te confundí con una ninfa y tú piensas decir que eres fea! ─grita molesto porque ella era su modelo y sus modelos al igual que sus obras de arte de arcillo no eran feas, antes sonrojada la joven ahora está toda roja de la vergüenza.

─Me gusta cuando te sonrojas. ─dice con burla pero sinceridad. Solo esas palabras bastaron para que se desmallará pero Deidara la aguanto antes de que su cabeza golpeará el piso. Al sentir unas presencias a unos kilómetros se levanta con ella en brazos para caminar más lejos siguiendo el curso del agua, en un buen lugar la acuesta en el césped y revuelve un poco sus cabellos como si fuera una pequeña.

Después de un rato ella empieza a abrir los ojos─ ¿Dónde estoy? ─pregunta muy confundida, intentando con esfuerzo abrir los ojos para poder observar su entorno

─No lo sé. ─restando le importancia a la cara de sorpresa de Hinata, toma su mano y le devuelve la muñeca de arcilla para alejarse de ella a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

─Aún es de noche... ¿cuánto tiempo estuve desmayada? ─pregunta apenada, ignorando el repentino cambio del chico que se ve mucho más serio que antes de su desmayo.

─ No sé a 30 o 40 minutos... además de unos cuatro o cinco kilómetros de tu aldea. ─le informa como si eso no tuviera importancia mientras ella abre los ojos como platos Hm agrega y la mira ladear la cabeza─... eres rara. ─Hinata asiente en señal de afirmación─ Yo pensé que a las chicas le gustaban los cumplidos.

─Tome en cuenta que no a todas las chicas le gustan los cumplidos ─informa con algo de sabiduría asiéndolo curvar los labios en un gesto similar a una sonrisa─... hasta lo pueden golpear. ─dice recordando a Sakura, Ino, Tsunade y varias chicas golpeando a hombres que les hacen cumplidos o simplemente las miran de más.

─¿Tú me golpearías? ─pregunta con una gota resbalando por su cabeza y una cara extraña.

─Eh... no pero me avergüenza mucho. ─responde desviando la mirada, y recordando todos sus desmayos con algo de pena.

─¿Hinata todavía quieres ver los fuegos artificiales? ─ella asiente como afirmación, el chico se levanta y le pide con un gesto su muñeca de arcilla para colocarla a una distancia prudente luego se sienta al lado de ella y hace el sello de tigre─ ¡katsu! ─exclama alegre y efusivo como un grito de guerra, victorioso, tan pronto dicho esto se escucha una explosión y empiezan a salir luces de colores de la muñeca en varias direcciones del cielo, formando formas en el firmamento de colores muy vistosos a la vista.

─Es muy bonita su arte. ─dice anonadada por el espectáculo, acercándose a él sin darse cuenta y sin él pensarlo, su cercanía lo hace sonreír de una forma que había olvidado hace unos cuantos años atrás, la ve de cerca y mira su rostro iluminada por las luces de sus fuegos artificiales.

─¿Sí? ─pregunta regresando su vista a los fuegos artificiales y atrayendo más así el cuerpo menudo de la joven, que al darse cuenta de su acción se pone rugida y roja como semáforo en rojo pero logra articular un bajo─ Si Deidara-san. ─correspondiéndole de forma tímida el abrazo mientras el pega la mejilla de su cabello.

─Toma. ─le dice entregándole unas volitas de arcilla─ Tan sólo apriétalas ─le dice para deshacer el abrazo─ Hm ─agrega para luego decirle─, estas también son fuegos artificiales pero son inofensivos ─ella asiente mientras las toma con algo de pena─ Es para que puedas ver fuegos artificiales cuando quieras. ─dice mirándola a los ojos y ella desvía la mirada apenada.

─ Yo... no tengo nada que darle Deidara-san. ─él toma su rostro entre sus manos.

─Hm... me gustaría un beso. ─dice sin pensar bueno así es él, lo cual hace que a Hinata le tiemblen las piernas y sus ojos de habrán de manera exagerada.

─Per-ro. Yo no he ─dice entre tartamudeos─... dado mi primer beso. ─logra terminar de decir con un susurro muy rápido que él con esfuerzo pudo escuchar y entender

─Eso lo hace a un mejor. ─susurra en un suave suspiro que acaricia con delicadeza los tiernos labios de su acompañanta. Se aventura a acercar más sus rostros hasta casi rozar sus labios, despega la vista de sus labios para observar su reacción, las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza, los ojos cerrados, la respiración irregular y los labios entre abiertos. No espera más tiempo y la besa, primero con calma degustando ese dulce sabor que ella le ofrece y luego anhelante de más de ella, la toma fuerte de la cintura y ella lleva sus manos a su cuello, enredando sus dedos en los largos cabellos rubios de Deidara.

─¿Nos volveremos a ver? ─logra decir después de unos cuantos minutos, en los que ambos se miraban, claro ella asombrada y el disfrutando de su expresión de incredulidad con un presentimiento en su interior de que esa sería además de la primera la ultima vez que se verían.

─Espero que no linda ─dice de muy buen humor ─ _pensar que yo solo quería hacerla desmayar, no estuvo mal... el beso_ ─ piensa soltándola─.Hm, yo no soy un buen chico ─dice con una sonrisa orgullosa asiéndola dudar un momento de sus palabras, toma su muñeca y busca sus ojos claros─ Recuerda que el verdadero arte es efímero. ─le dice con seriedad y dramatismo, mientras ella se limita a verlo con una pequeña sonrisa.

─Como diga Deidara-san. ─le afirma para seguirle la corriente, mientras le regala una de esas sonrisas que te resultan contagiosas, una sonrisa sincera.

─No me busques y olvida esto ─ordena asiendo aparecer de la nada un ave gigante, ella ve al animal sorprendida y enfoca su atención en el joven, observando como este se coloca una capa negra con nubes rojas, se lleva las manos a los labios asombrada para intentar contener una exclamación de sorpresa, ella no sabia mucho del libro Bingo pero en cualquier lugar eso sólo significa una cosa... Akatsuki─. Te dije que no era un buen chico. ─dice con una sus sonrisas características.

─¡Hinata! ─Escucharon a unos cuentos metros, él hizo un gesto de manos en forma de despedida mientras ella todavía no asimilaba todo lo sucedido, lo mira alejarse mientras todavía esta sentada en la grama a orillas del río para analizar todo lo sucedido, un recuerdo llego a su cabeza... el beso y se desmaya, ya había sido mucho para digerir en una noche ahora sólo le queda descansar.

 _Yo no te olvidaré Hinata-chan..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gracias por dedicar su valioso tiempo en leer esta historia

.

.

.

¡Oh Dios! Al fin he podido subirlo(río de alegría), en verdad me gusta esta pareja que puedo decir soy fan de las parejas crack pero bueno... gracias por leer, espero tu comentario y espero que Deidara no este muy Ooc primera vez que trabajo con el... emm... no sé si habrá continuación eso depende del número de comentarios. Y ¿porqué no? De las ideas que me puedan aportar. Nos leemos luego.

.

.

.

Besitos de Caramelo para todos ustedes

.

.

.


End file.
